


Great Alpha

by whatevenisyourdeal



Series: Great Alpha AU [1]
Category: Z-O-M-B-I-E-S (Disney Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canon Rewrite, F/M, Werewolf Addison, Werewolf Turning, What-If
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-20
Updated: 2020-02-29
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:40:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 6,282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22817893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whatevenisyourdeal/pseuds/whatevenisyourdeal
Summary: What if the moonstone necklace had worked? What if Addison really was a werewolf?
Relationships: Addison/Zed Necrodopoulus, Bonzo/Bree (Z-O-M-B-I-E-S)
Series: Great Alpha AU [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1646788
Comments: 58
Kudos: 117





	1. Transformation

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! I'm new here on AO3. You can call me MJ. I really love Zombies 2, but I can't help but think about what might have happened if Addison had turned into a werewolf at the power plant. Eventually, my thinking turned into a whole story, and I just had to share it. So here you go!  
> (Also, if you're wondering why I haven't tagged Willa or Wynter yet, my phone won't let me for some reason. Maybe it's because they don't have established tags yet? I dunno)

"I took it."  
Addison couldn't believe what she was hearing.  
"I stole it when you weren't looking."  
Addison looked at Zed in shock. "I - I thought I lost it," she said, holding the moonstone necklace tighter. "I questioned myself -"  
"Addison, I'm sorry," replied her boyfriend, "but I was afraid that if you turned into a wolf, I'd lose you."  
"You don't get to make that choice for me!" Addison was getting more upset with every word coming out of Zed's mouth.  
"But a werewolf?"  
"I finally find where I belong, and you try to steal that from me?! Why would I ever go to the Prawn with you after what you did?" Addison turned away from the zombie (catching a glimpse of Bree and the Pack, who she had almost forgotten were there) and, holding back tears of betrayal, she put on the necklace. And it started to glow.  
Her eyes stung. Her nails started digging into her palms. Whether these were from the transformation or just her feelings, she had no idea. She decided to turn back around to show the others what she had become, striking a pose she had seen the werewolves use many times before.  
Zed seemed almost afraid, and Bree looked very startled. Her best friend recovered quickly, however, and complimented, "Okay, wow. Can I just say that your hair really highlights the glowy eyes? The wolf look really works for you!"  
Glowy eyes? Wolf look? That could only mean one thing. "It worked?" She inquired, just to make sure. Upon getting an excited nod from Bree, Addison grinned widely (hopefully showing a little fang) and turned towards the Pack. "It worked! I'm a werewolf!"  
Addison's new Pack was clearly just as happy as she was, giving many celebratory howls and other sounds of delight. Wynter was jumping for joy, and Wyatt called out, "Come on, give us a howl!"  
"Uh, I don't know," said the newly turned wolf. "I might say something wrong again."  
"Not now you won't," claimed Willa. "Just think of what you want to say, and howl it out."  
Was it really that easy for a werewolf? Addison decided to try it out. She took all her feelings of 'I'm so excited to be a wolf with you guys' and put it into one big "Ow-ow-owooooooo!"  
The Pack got even more excited when they heard the howl, and responded with one of their own. "Ow-owooooooo!" And apparently understanding a howl had gotten easier too, because somehow, Addison KNEW they were saying, 'Welcome to our Pack, Great Alpha!'  
The white haired wolf couldn't help but sneak a glimpse at Zed, and he no longer looked afraid. Now, he seemed more sad than anything. He noticed her looking his way, and looked like he was about to say something, when the unthinkable happened.  
"OH MY GOSH, BOSS! Boss! We've got a problem!"


	2. Destruction

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone! Wow, 20 kudos in 24 hours! I'm so glad you guys like this story! Hope you enjoy this chapter!  
> (Fun fact, I have to keep rewatching scenes from the movie while I write to make sure I get the details right. Not that I'm complaining, of course. Watching a good movie and writing a good story about it at the same time? Yay!)

"OH MY GOSH, BOSS! Boss, we've got a problem!"  
"What?" Zed's dad inquired, while Addison and the Pack listened in.  
"The remote shorted out," the worker explained, "and now the detonation timer's running!"  
"Well, shut it off!"  
"I CAN'T!" The worker panicked, frantically messing with the remote to try and make it cooperate, but nothing seemed to work.  
Zed's dad realized what this meant about the same time as Addison did. "No. NO!" Both wolf and zombie rushed to the building, with their respective groups (and Zed) following closely behind.  
KABOOM!  
But it was too late. The power plant was reduced to rubble.  
"What have they done?" Addison heard Willa sorrowfully ask behind her, as everyone stared in horror at the ruins.  
Then Addison heard something worse. Several coughs and wheezes came from the Pack, far too many to only be from Wynter this time. Addison turned around, and saw that Willa and Wyatt were sick as well, along with many other members of the Pack.  
"Addison?" Zed tried to get her attention, but there were more important things on her mind.  
_What could have happened to do this to us?_ Addison asked herself. Then she remembered the water main.

(This is a line break.)

"Bonzo!" Addison growled (almost literally) at the zombie in question, with Bree holding his hand. "If you hadn't made water go flying everywhere, we probably wouldn't be in this mess! Your little stunt shorted out the remote!"  
Bonzo sheepishly mumbled something in Zombie Tongue towards the floor, looking very upset with himself.  
"It's alright, Bonzo," Bree comforted, squeezing her zombie's hand tighter. "You didn't know." She turned to Addison and said, "Addy, take it down a notch, please."  
The white haired wolf realized she might have been acting a bit harsh. "Yeah, sorry. She's right, Bonzo, you just didn't realize..." She sighed. "If I was too aggressive earlier, I'm sorry, it's just ... between Zed and this disaster, I'm just really frustrated right now."  
Bonzo said something else in Zombie Tongue. The newly turned werewolf glanced at her best friend, silently asking for a translation.  
"He accepts your apology," Bree explained, "but he also accepts his role in what happened and apologises for it."  
Addison nods at the two in understanding, but stops short when she hears the coughing from the Pack resume. "I've gotta go now. See you tomorrow, I guess."  
Bree and Bonzo waved goodbye, and Addison walked back towards the Pack.  
Her dad met her on the way. "Hey there, Addison."  
"Hi Dad."  
"Look, I'm sorry about your wolf friends, and I wish there was some way I could help you out with this. But for right now, maybe we should just go home."  
"I can't, I need to help the Pack get to the Wolf Den."  
"... And then you'll come home?"  
Addison sighed. Her dad didn't seem to realize. "No, Dad. I'm staying with the Pack tonight. They need me right now, and I need them."  
"You need them?" Her dad asked in disbelief. "What, are you turning into a wolf now or something?"  
"YES! I am!" She shouted, frustration rising again. Upon seeing her father's stunned expression, she tried to calm down, started messing with her moonstone, and started to explain. "This necklace is just like the ones the Pack wear. When I put it on, I became one of them."  
She turned back towards the coughing sounds. "And right now, the Pack needs as much help as possible, and frankly, so do I." And with that, the white haired wolf ran off, determined to help her Pack in any way she could.


	3. At the Den

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, last time, I got more than one comment about how I treated Bonzo. I actually don't think he deserved to be yelled at for what was clearly an accident. That was mostly just to show how upset Addison was with everything going on. I promise I'll be nicer to him in the future.  
> Now, onto our next chapter! Hope you enjoy!

Addison may have only been to the Wolf Den once before, but she remembered the way. She and Willa led their Pack home, careful to make sure nobody pushed themselves too hard and made their conditions worse. Of course, this meant Addison had to talk Willa down more than once, which was not exactly easy. But eventually, they all were back in the Den.  
Several members of the Pack rushed to their respective resting areas so they could lie down. Others, mostly the somewhat healthier wolves, started preparing food and otherwise helping the weaker members.  
Addison, being the healthiest of the Pack, was quick to help with as much as she could. She was gathering ingredients for a soup when Wyatt came up to her.  
"Hey," he began, "are you doing okay?"  
"Well, let's see," the newly turned werewolf said flatly, "My boyfriend stole my things so I wouldn't be something he doesn't like, I can't go to the dance even if I wanted to because monsters aren't allowed, and, oh yeah, I finally find where I belong and everyone there is DYING, so how do you think I'm doing?"  
"You're right, that was a stupid question." Wyatt looked around for a bit, seeming embarrassed. Then, he offered, "can I help you with the ingredients?"  
"Yeah, sure, go ahead," replied Addison, "and sorry if I'm being a little too harsh."  
"Hey, I get it. You're upset. And you have every reason to be." Wyatt pulled some edible roots from the ground.  
"Still, I shouldn't be taking it out on you. You didn't do anything wrong."  
Wyatt raised an eyebrow at this. "Are you sure about that? I mean, your first impression of us was kinda terrible."  
Addison shrugged. "Hey, I've made some pretty bad first impressions myself."  
"Worse than interrogating you on something you had no clue about, then basically stalking you for a few hours after that?"  
Addison looked Wyatt in the eye and stated, "The day I first met Zed, I punched him right in the nose."  
"... Okay yeah, that's worse."  
The two started laughing at this, until Wyatt's chuckles started turning into coughing.  
"Okay, maybe you should go lie down for a bit," Addison suggested.  
"No," Wyatt told her once the coughing died down. "With all due respect, Great Alpha, I need to help the Pack."  
"Do I need to pull the same cards on you that I used with Willa on the way here?"  
"... No," the wolf boy conceded. "And that was awesome, by the way."  
The white haired wolf smiled at the compliment, and then said, "Go get some rest, Wyatt."  
As he turned away towards the resting areas, Addison looked towards the town, seeing smoke still rising from where the power plant used to be.  
Then, hoping he was out of earshot, the Great Alpha muttered, "And I'm sorry I couldn't help like you thought I would."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a quick heads up, I might post the next chapter later than usual. I'll be busy and might not have enough time. See you next time!


	4. Zed

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back everyone! And as you may have noticed, I finally managed to add Willa and Wynter to the tag list! Hurray!  
> (Quick question, how come Wyatt had established tags before the girls did? Was it just for shipping or what?
> 
> It was totally for shipping, wasn't it?)  
> Anyway, enjoy a new chapter, this time from Zed's perspective!  
> (And for future reference, 'this' means that a character isn't speaking English. I'll be using it for both Zombie Tongue and Wolf Speak.)

On the day before the Prawn, Zed walked to school without Addison for the first time in months.  
Eliza and Bonzo (and, when she met up with the group, Bree) all tried to comfort their friend, but it was clear how much the white haired girl's absence was affecting them all as well. It felt like there was an Addison shaped hole in their lives.  
And that hole wasn't filled when they arrived at Seabrook High, because she was nowhere to be found in the building. None of the Pack were there, for that matter, and they all knew why. Without the stone from the power plant, the wolves would be getting weaker by the day.  
" _Attention everyone,_ " they heard over the intercom, " _this is your new president Bucky, reminding you that the Prawn is tomorrow night!_ "  
" _As you know,_ " the intercom continued, voice changing to that of Principal Lee, " _with the anti monster laws still in place, this is a human only event._ "  
As Zed went to class, he could hear Bonzo and Bree behind him, trying to comfort each other in Zombie Tongue. Zed wished he could help them, but he had no power over the situation.  
All throughout the school day, the entire student body was clearly feeling the absence of the Pack. They may have only been enrolled for about a week, but they had made quite the impression during that time. And Addison's absence was felt as well, especially by the cheer squad.  
Zed knew this because the Aceys had spoken with him right after third period.  
"Uh, you're the zombie that's dating Addison, right?" The newest Acey (Zed didn't remember his name) asked.  
"Of course it is! You saw him crash into the bus, right?"  
"Guys, focus," reminded Lacey. (Zed only remembered this one's name because she had - very briefly - dated Eliza. It had ended about as well as one might think, as in not well at all.) "We're just here to ask where our new cheer captain is."  
"Oh, Addison?" Zed replied. "She's helping the werewolves in the Forbidden Forest."  
"Well," said the Acey that was neither Lacey nor the new one, "when is she coming back so we can start cheer practice?"  
Zed felt a pang of sadness as he stated, "I don't know if she IS coming back."  
"What?!?" Lacey was clearly taken aback. "What are we going to do without a cheer captain?"  
"Our team needs a leader," continued the new one, "and with Bucky doing president stuff, and now THIS, we just cannot go on!"  
"Yeah," Zed agreed, "I don't know if I can go on without Addison either."  
And the zombie walked off, leaving the cheerleaders to panic, and hoped tomorrow would be better.

(Line break again.)

Tomorrow was not better.  
Addison and the Pack were still gone. The zombies still couldn't go to Prawn. The whole school was still feeling the absence.  
"You know," said Eliza during lunch, "you could just go to the Wolf Den and talk to her."  
'Yeah, just say sorry, and maybe help the wolf friends,' Bonzo agreed in Zombie Tongue.  
"But what am I supposed to do?" Zed questioned, in between bites of his cauliflower stew. "Everything I did was for her, but now, she's a werewolf, and I don't know what I can do about that!"  
"... You don't have to do anything about it," Eliza pointed out. "She seems to like being a werewolf from what I saw."  
'Hey, I know why he's upset,' claimed Bonzo.  
"Oh really?" Zed inquired. "Is it because my girlfriend hasn't even spoken with me for two days?"  
'No. Okay, a little. But mostly you don't want people to think we're monsters, and that's harder if you're dating a monster.'  
"You know, Bonzo," replied Eliza, "you might just be onto something."  
"What - what are you guys talking about? I don't think -"  
"You did steal her moonstone necklace so she wouldn't transform," Eliza reminded him.  
'And you kept trying to look human in those pictures.'  
"And when we were talking to the werewolves a few days ago, you kept trying to convince them to act more human, and seemed pretty frustrated when they kept refusing."  
"Okay," Zed conceded, "maybe I do want everyone to fit in, but that's just so people know we're no different from them."  
"But we ARE different, Zed. And so are the werewolves."  
'We're monsters! I like being a monster. So does Addison, I think. How about you?'  
Zed couldn't find an answer for Bonzo's question. So he just kept eating.  
And he decided to visit the Forbidden Forest after school.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For the record, I actually do remember the other Aceys' names. Stacey and Jacey / Kevin. I just didn't think Zed would bother to memorize their names.  
> Also, when I'm done with the movie rewrite, do you guys think I should make more stories in this universe, ones that happen after the movie? I have a few ideas, but I want to know your thoughts.  
> See you next time!


	5. Invitation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello again! I'm going to combine two conversations into one for this chapter. Hoo boy.  
> (Looks like Jacey / Kevin doesn't have established tags, or else I would have added him to the list when he showed up last chapter. Oh well.)  
> Enjoy!

Addison hadn't left the Forbidden Forest in two days.  
Bree had visited last night and brought some blankets and cough medicine. Other than that, though, no one from Seabrook had come to see the Pack.  
Addison was helping everyone she could. But every day, more werewolves were getting too sick to do anything. Addison herself was still feeling fine, but she assumed that was because her moonstone necklace still had most of its power. She would most likely be the last of the Pack to get sick, and then the last to ... she didn't want to think about it. So she kept helping and helping and -  
What was that by the entrance?  
ZED?  
"What are you doing here?" She asked him.  
"I'm here to talk to you. Well, everyone here, really, but mostly you."  
"And what," said Willa, walking up to the zombie with Wyatt (both likely still remembering the last time he was in the Wolf Den), "do you want to talk about?"  
"Well, for one, they were wrong to destroy Seabrook Power ... and I was wrong about werewolves. You have every right to fight for who you are. All of you," he added, glancing at Addison.  
"Yeah, but what are we now, zombie?" Wyatt asked, clearly upset with their current situation.  
Zed replied, "You're fierce, proud werewolves!"  
"Well, they think we're monsters," Willa pointed out.  
Zed seemed to hesitate, then said, "We are monsters. And there's nothing wrong with that." He turned to face Addison again. "But I guess I thought there was. Addison, I had no right to take your necklace and stop you from becoming a werewolf. I couldn't handle the fact that you MIGHT be a monster, because I couldn't accept the fact that I AM one."  
The white haired wolf was caught off guard by her boyfriend's speech. She tried to compose herself and said, "Well, I appreciate your honesty, and I'm glad you're trying to accept yourself. But I need to help the Pack some more."  
"Actually, about that," Zed started, "I was wondering if anyone here is feeling well enough to maybe go to the dance tonight?"  
"Even if we were," Willa replied, "it's humans only, isn't it?"  
"Since when," Zed pointed out, facing Willa again, "do werewolves listen to what humans want them to do? Eliza has a plan to crash the party, and I thought I'd ask if any of you wanted in on it. One more night of having fun before you can't anymore."  
"Well," said Wyatt, "I guess it wouldn't really change anything if we did go..."  
"So, what do you say?" Zed turned back towards his girlfriend and got on one knee. "Will you please go to the Prawn with me?"  
The newly turned werewolf was very surprised. When she finally found something to say, it was, "I don't really have anything to wear!"  
Zed laughed and said, "Bonzo's mom works at a clothing store, and she promised to set some outfits aside for us. Everyone who wants to come, follow me. There's plenty of great looks to choose from!"  
And so, after Addison and Willa left a wolf named Waverly in charge for a few hours, they left with Zed for Seabrook, with about a quarter of the Pack following them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Little do they know, being at the dance will actually change everything...  
> What do you guys think of this chapter? Did I do a good job combining the two conversations?  
> See you next time!


	6. At the Prawn

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! As you may have noticed, I have added this story to a series. That's because I have decided to go ahead with the story ideas I have for after the movie rewrite. Yay!  
> Anyway, on with the story!

"Are you sure about that dress, Addy?" Willa asked her fellow Alpha Wolf. "It's kinda ... poofy, don't you think?"  
"Hey, I LIKE poofy," Addison replied. She had gotten a very nice dress for the dance, which, yes, was pretty poofy. It was also a combination of purple and blue fabric, with a fake fur trim at the top.  
"Shhhh," whispered Eliza, who was in charge of the group. "We're almost there, and I don't want people noticing too soon and setting off the alarm."  
Indeed, they were almost there. The school was just ahead, clearly decorated for a celebration. Some students could be seen talking to each other outside the building, though what they were talking about was a mystery to Addison.  
A limo pulled up in front of the entrance. Addison recognized the vehicle immediately. It was the same one her cousin Bucky used for special occasions (and sometimes for reminding people how great he was). True to form, he walked out of the limo in one of the sparkliest suits Addison had ever seen.  
"Thank you sir," Bucky told the man holding the door open for him. Then he walked towards the entrance, all three Aceys following closely behind in (less sparkly, though not by much) suits of their own.  
(Addison saw Zed elbowing Eliza out of the corner of her eye, likely to keep the zombie girl from staring at her ex in a suit.)  
"Let's come from the other side of the limo," Eliza suggested (after seemingly having to compose herself). "That way they won't see us coming until it's too late."  
So that's what they did. And indeed, nobody noticed them until the limo drove away.  
The first person to notice was Bucky himself. "What's that?"  
The monsters walked up to the entrance, determined to get in.  
"It's zombies!" Bucky exclaimed.  
"And werewolves!" Jacey continued.  
"In formal wear?" Stacey asked incredulously.  
"They look GOOD," Lacey complimented, seeming to eye several of the monsters (including her ex in a dress), resulting in the other two staring at her.  
"You guys can't be here," Bucky began. "There are laws against this."  
"Bad laws are meant to be broken," claimed Zed.  
"And monsters don't follow the rules," Eliza continued, giving Zed a high five.  
That's when Bucky noticed his cousin in the group. "Addison, what are you doing with all these-"  
The white haired wolf made her eyes flash golden.  
"... monsters..." Bucky was clearly caught off guard.  
"Zombies are part of Seabrook, Bucky," Eliza stated while he was stunned silent. "We deserve to be here."  
"And we're part of Seabrook too," Wyatt continued, walking to the front of the group. "The originals, in fact!"  
Bucky seemed to finally register what was happening. He briefly turned to the alarm before saying, "Someone's gotta stop you!"  
He made a run for the alarm, but just before he got there, Willa ran up to him and went full monster, eyes and necklace both glowing brightly, fangs and claws sharp and ready to strike.  
Bucky made a high pitched yelp. When he finally calmed down, he sounded defeated when he said, "Welcome to Prawn," and walked away from the alarm.  
Just as Bucky had turned his back towards the monsters, Willa's eyes stopped glowing, and her moonstone necklace turned green. She started to cough. Wyatt and Addison quickly ran up to her to make sure she was okay.  
"Hey," the white haired wolf said when Willa stopped coughing. "Next time, maybe let me do the intimidating. I mean, I've known Bucky my whole life. I know how to make him stop."  
Then, the monsters started to join the party.  
Just as the newly turned werewolf was about to enter the building, she heard Bucky behind her, wondering, "How? How is my own cousin a monster?"  
"She thinks it's from a grandparent," Wynter supplied while walking past him. "Hey, don't you guys share a few of those?"  
When Addison looked towards her cousin after this, he seemed frozen in place, eyes wide as dinner plates. The Aceys were trying to make him move, with little success.  
"Oh my goodness!" Stacey exclaimed.  
"She broke him!" Jacey continued.  
"Don't worry Bucky," Lacey tried to comfort him. "If it is true, I'll still stick with you!"  
"..."  
"..."  
"... What?"  
Addison giggled, and finally entered the building.

(Line break.)

There was a lot of staring when they joined the Prawn.  
Addison should have seen that coming, really.  
The first one to actually speak was, almost predictably, Bree. "BONZO!!"  
The zombie in question ran up to her, saying something in Zombie Tongue.  
"... Yes, I'll go to Prawn with you!" And the two hugged each other tightly.  
Most of the Pack were standing off to the side. They had decided not to do much dancing, so they wouldn't over exert themselves. Addison was hesitant to join the dancing because she didn't want to leave her Pack alone.  
Then, Zed came up and asked her to dance with him. And their song started playing.  
Addison looked between him and the other werewolves for a bit, before Willa said, "Go ahead, Addison. Have your moment."  
So the Great Alpha went with her zombie boyfriend to the dance floor, and they began to slow dance, singing along to their song as they did.  
When the song came to an end, the two stood in each other's arms for a minute. They began to lean in....  
And then the ground began to shake.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (If poofy wasn't a good enough description, just think about Addison's canon dress, but with the details I mentioned.)  
> Did you like it? What did you think of Bucky's reaction to Addison's transformation?  
> See you next time!


	7. The Moonstone

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! Wow, over 50 kudos, and over a thousand hits! You guys really like this story, don't you?  
> (And since I got more than one comment about it, I have no plans on turning Bucky into a wolf in this series. If you want to write it, though, go ahead! I'd love to read it!)  
> Now, on with the story!

The ground shook violently, throwing decorations to the floor.  
"This way," Zed directed Addison, trying to get her out of danger.  
As they ran, they could see everyone at the dance panicking, and running every which way. Addison thought she spotted her cousin hiding under a table.  
She and Zed ran out into the hallway, with several people (including the Pack - and the Aceys for some reason? Shouldn't they be with Bucky?) following closely behind them. But they all stopped in their tracks when the floor opened up right in front of them.  
Addison stared at the crack in shock, and soon noticed that it was giving off a blue glow.  
The same blue glow that came from her necklace when she had transformed.  
Zed was the first one to say what Addison was thinking. "The energy from the Moonstone must have created the fault line. If we follow this crack, it might lead us to the Moonstone!"  
"So it's only buried and not destroyed!" She hadn't failed! Not yet anyway. The white haired wolf knew that the earthquake might cause what was left of the power plant to come down and crush the Moonstone.  
Almost as if someone had read her mind, another tremble went through the school.  
"We HAVE to get to it!" Wynter shouted over the noise.  
"Quickly," Willa ordered, "while we still can!" And she jumped into the crack. And so did Addison.  
When the two Alphas had made sure all the wolves at the Prawn had followed them, they ran through the crack, trying to find the Moonstone.  
"It's this way," Willa led the group to the left. "I can see the light coming from Seabrook Power!"

(Line break.)

Eventually, the Pack found a giant glowing crystal, trapped in a cage.  
"Here it is!" Willa cried out in delight.  
"We found it!" Addison yelled. They had found the Moonstone! It really hadn't been crushed!  
The Pack grabbed their moonstone necklaces and touched the Moonstone with them. They all began to glow blue, and the Pack's eyes all glowed brightly.  
The necklaces were recharged! The Moonstone had been found! Everything was going to be ok -  
The ground shook violently, as if to snap Addison out of her thoughts.  
Oh yeah. Earthquake. That was still a problem.  
"We have to move it out of here," Willa told the Pack.  
"Let's see if together," Wyatt suggested, "our Pack can move the stone."  
"Good idea," Addison told him.  
"All of us," Willa ordered, "LIFT!"  
And they all lifted. It started to move upward...  
And then crashed right back down again.  
"It's too heavy," Addison heard Wynter say.  
"There's not enough of us here," said Willa.  
Oh, no. They couldn't move it. They was no way they were going to get it to the rest of the Pack. They were probably going to be crushed -  
The Great Alpha heard a familiar voice calling out, "Looks like you guys could use some help!"  
Zed? What was he doing down here?  
When she looked towards the voice, she saw that Zed wasn't the only one that followed the Pack to the Moonstone. She saw Bree, Eliza, Bonzo, several of the cheerleaders...  
And, most surprisingly, she saw four very sparkly suits.  
"What are you doing down here?" The newly turned werewolf asked the whole group.  
It was Bucky that answered. "Actually, I've been asking myself that question a lot. So far, the answer keeps looping back around to _helping my weirdo monster cousin_."  
Addison was about to respond when the ground shook again. Deciding she was low on time, she instead ordered, "All right then everyone, grab the cage!"  
Once everyone had a good grasp on the cage, she said, "Hurry, before it's too late! LIFT!"  
And they lifted the stone! They began to carry it away -  
When another tremor happened, and a big slab of concrete fell and blocked the path.  
"The chamber's collapsed!" Wyatt observed. "We can't carry the Moonstone through!"  
What were they going to do?  
"Your Z Band!" Addison heard Eliza talking to Zed. "It's still broken! If you take it off, you can lift the slab!"  
Zed seemed more than a little nervous about that idea.  
"Hey, Zed," Eliza tried to encourage him, "you can do this!"  
"I'm not ready!" Zed replied. "What if I can't control it?"  
Another tremor came, shaking the Moonstone in its cage.  
"Zed!" The Great Alpha called out to her boyfriend, moving closer so she could rub his shoulder. "You have to."  
Zed looked at her, then around the room. He seemed to mentally prepare himself, and then he took off his Z Band. Dark lines started appearing on his skin. His fingers twitched oddly. He shook his head a few times. And then he ROARED.  
(Addison thought she heard Wynter going "Yes!" behind her.)  
"Come on," Eliza told the fully zombified Zed. "You can do this!"  
Zed looked around the room for a bit. Then he turned around and grabbed the slab of concrete, lifting it out of the path.  
Everyone else grabbed the cage and started carrying it away, as the ground shook once more.  
Addison heard Zed groaning, as if the concrete was difficult even for a zombie to lift. Addison hoped he would be okay after this.  
Then, just as they had gotten past the slab, the newly turned werewolf heard something slam down behind her. She and the others dropped the Moonstone and turned towards where Zed should have been. But all they saw was dust.  
"ZED!" She called out, but nobody answered.  
Where was Zed? Had he made it out? Or was he trapped? Oh goodness, was he -  
Addison heard a beeping noise, snapping her out of her thoughts. She then saw the light from a small screen coming towards her. There could only be one source for that. And indeed, she saw him coming out of the dust cloud.  
Addison let out a breath she hadn't realized she was holding, as everyone else cheered behind her. "Zed!" She cried out, hugging him tightly. "Are you okay?"  
"Yeah," he replied. "And I'm ME."  
The moment was somewhat interrupted by a cheering Wynter. "WE CRUSHED IT, WE NAILED IT, WE SO - ROCKED - YES!" The werewolf screamed excitedly, before realizing that everyone was looking at her. "... Too much?"  
"... Perfect!" Willa told her. And it was.  
Eliza held up a camera at the Great Alpha and her boyfriend. "Say brains!"  
"BRAINS!" The two eagerly obeyed, as Eliza took their picture.  
"We're getting our first zombie on the Prawn Wall of Fame," Eliza said proudly. "And our first werewolf!"  
The Pack howled in celebration. Addison and Zed joined in. (And she decided to ignore the fact that he had just said 'macaroni drawing.')  
"Yow-ow! Awoo!" ('We did it! Together!') Addison was rather surprised when she heard Bonzo howling CORRECTLY.  
"You said that perfectly," said Wyatt, seeming very impressed.  
"Bonzo's got an ear for languages," Bree explained proudly.  
"Bonzo?" Addison spoke up. "That is the first time I've completely understood what you were saying."  
"It's the first time I haven't," Zed added, and they saw several zombies (and, amusingly enough, Bree) nodding in agreement.  
"We should probably get out of this hole in the ground," Bucky reminded the group.  
"OH RIGHT," Addison said. "Everyone, grab the Moonstone, and let's get out of here!"  
"I'm gonna call my dad," Zed stated, pulling out his phone. "Maybe he has a forklift or something we can use to get this back to the other werewolves."  
"Good idea. Now let's go!"

(Line break again.)

When the group was safely back at Prawn, there was a large group of students staring at them.  
Again.  
"As you were, everyone," Bucky commanded. "Everything is going to be okay. Now let's get back to the party!"  
As the students complied, Zed caught up to the Pack. "Okay, my dad said he's coming with the forklift, but it's going to take a while."  
"What are we supposed to do until then?" Willa asked.  
"Well," Bucky exclaimed, "there's really only one thing you CAN do. I mean, we're at a party. So, let's PARTY!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Don't mind me, just trying to do Bucky more justice than the actual movie did. Nothing to see here.)  
> Only one more chapter to go! How are you liking the story so far? Are you excited to see what comes next?  
> See you next time!


	8. One for All

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, you guys can have a little two chapters in one day.  
> As a treat.  
> (Actually it's because I'm going to have a very busy schedule for the next few weeks and I don't know when I'll be able to post next, but shhhh. Enjoy your treat.)  
> Let's wrap up our story, shall we?  
> (And no, I'm not going to write the lyrics to the song. I'm just going to try to write about what happened during the song. Like explaining why everyone was suddenly in the Wolf Den.)

And so they partied. Addison and her friends all started to dance, celebrating their retrieval of the Moonstone.  
"This is great!" Wynter shouted. "I haven't felt this good in weeks!"  
"Glad to hear it!" Addison replied.  
The white haired werewolf was dancing with Zed when Bucky came up to them. "Hey guys."  
Zed seemed a little apprehensive, which Addison understood, considering what she had heard about the debate.  
Bucky noticed, too. "Oh yeah, sorry about the whole election situation. I've been trying to not provoke you guys again. It's just when I get a chance to be in the spotlight, it tends to distract me from other stuff. Should I change that?" He wondered aloud.  
"YES," was the response from both zombie and werewolf.  
"Oh, okay, if you're sure, I guess I'll see what I can do about that."  
"And what about Spring Break Cheer Camp?" Addison asked.  
"It's kinda traditional for us veterans to give the newbies a hard time there. Sorry if it seemed a little ... pointed."  
Then Addison remembered something. "What were you even doing in the crack? I thought you were hiding under a table!"  
"You saw that?" The young president seemed embarrassed. He was quick to recover, though, and explained, "The Aceys found me. They told me that my weirdo monster cousin jumped into a hole in the ground to look for a rock. I figured someone had to get you out of that mess. Guess your boyfriend had the same idea."  
Addison laughed at the (admittedly accurate) description of the situation, and then said, "Thank you so much, both of you. If you hadn't been there, we never would have saved the Moonstone."  
"Don't mention it, cuz. Oh, and by the way..." He held out his hand, and someone (possibly Jacey) threw a varsity cheer jacket towards them. Bucky held it out to her and asked, "do you still want this?"  
The white haired wolf was caught off guard. She had almost forgotten about being cheer captain because of everything else going on. "Oh my goodness, ABSOLUTELY! I would love to be cheer captain!" Then she remembered the werewolves. "But the Pack-"  
"Will be fine," Willa finished, walking up to the Great Alpha. "They still have me, you know."  
"That does bring up a good question, though," said a nearby Wynter. "Is Addison going to be in charge of the Pack? I mean, she is the Great Alpha."  
Addison shook her head. "I'm still pretty new to this werewolf stuff. Maybe I'll take the lead one day, but right now, I think I should leave Willa in charge."  
"Or we could co-lead," Willa suggested. "I'll teach you how to be an Alpha, and we can work together on the important stuff. Plus, I can still watch the Den while you're cheering."  
"All right," Addison replied. "Sounds good to me!"  
"Well," Bucky exclaimed, "put this on, then!"  
The newly turned werewolf put on the jacket over her dress. "How does it look?"  
Zed replied, "Amazing."  
And then the dancing resumed. Everyone was having fun, and some of the students were trying to teach each other new dance moves. Some werewolves were trying to teach Eliza how to moonwalk when they heard a honking noise.  
"That's gotta be Dad with the forklift!" Zed exclaimed. Everyone ran out to the front of the building, and indeed, Zed's dad was there with a forklift. He had also brought something else that was less expected.  
"ZOEY? What are you doing here?" Zed asked.  
"Dad said he was gonna help some werewolf friends! Puppy and I wanted to help!"  
As if on cue, Zoey's dog barked.  
"Well, if she's already here," said Bucky, "she might as well have something to do."  
"Hi Bucky!"  
"Hey kid. Been working on your moves?"  
"Not the time to play with children, Bucky," Willa reminded him. "Come on everyone, we need to get the Moonstone outside so we can take it to the Wolf Den."  
"Does that mean the party's over?" Someone asked.  
"I mean, we COULD keep the party going when we get to the forest," Bucky pointed out. "Wouldn't getting that thing back where it's supposed to go be something to celebrate?"  
"Considering it's going to save wolf kind," Wyatt responded, "I'd say it is."  
"I'm gonna make so many werewolf friends!" Zoey yelled excitedly.  
"Actually," Wyatt told her, "we have a kid in the Wolf Den that's about your age. You can go play together when we get there. Just don't comment on what big eyes they have," he added with a wink.  
"Wait a minute, that was YOU?"  
"WYATT!" Willa shouted. "What did I just say about playing with the kid?"  
"Well, technically you said it to Bucky-"  
"Come help us!"  
"Okay."  
Addison giggled and went inside. She and the others grabbed the Moonstone and hauled it through the doors.  
They were setting it up on the forklift (with Zoey attaching ropes and occasionally saying, "I'm helping!") when the football coach ran up to them. "Uh, hey guys. I was wondering if I could come to the werewolf party with my froyo cart. They said I couldn't have it on school property, but since we're going to be on werewolf property in a minute..."  
Addison looked to Willa and asked, "What do you think?"  
"Well," the other Alpha started, "he seems like a nice enough guy. And Wyatt did mention wanting to try this froyo stuff..."  
"Actually, I've got a few new flavors set up with you werewolf kids in mind. Like Peanut Butter N Bones!"  
"I do like peanut butter," Addison mentioned.  
"... Fine," Willa relented. "Get your cart."  
"Yes!" The coach ran off to get his cart.  
"Alright, everything's set up," they heard Zed's dad say. "Now let's get going!"

(Line break one more time.)

When all the werewolves had recharged their moonstone necklaces, the party started again, even better than it was before.  
The coach's new flavors were a hit with the Pack, and even some of the human kids. Addison thought she saw Lacey take some Peanut Butter N Bones. It was probably an accident. The first time. The second time was probably on purpose.  
Zed's dad had left for a while, but he returned with his arms full of pizza boxes. He was quickly ambushed by some very hungry kids.  
Zoey and Puppy were playing with a little werewolf girl. They seemed to be having fun together. Addison decided to talk to Willa about having the kids go to school together.  
The music was playing, and the white haired wolf was dancing with her boyfriend. When the song they were dancing to stopped, they stood there in each other's arms for a minute.  
They began to lean in...  
And then the Great Alpha and her amazing zombie had their first kiss, surrounded by the celebratory howls of her new Pack.

THE END.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Well okay, not the very end. I already told you I have some more stories in mind for after this. But it's the end of this particular story.  
> And no, I'm not going to do that meteor scene. At least not until they actually EXPLAIN what happened with the meteor in the third movie.)  
> Did you like how I ended this story? Do any of you have ideas for stories to write after this one?  
> See you next story!


End file.
